Ten Story Challenge
by mikaylaluv
Summary: Ten drabbles using ten songs and I only have the length of the song to do it. This was fun. (Caution: AU and come crack!drabbles). Uses Jack, Gwen, Tosh, Ianto, Owen and Rhys. :)


**Alright so I did the ten-song challenge, given it wasn't all in order of the shuffle but who cares! Everything here but the characters are my own creation, some of the drabbles go with the song, some don't, oh well! Many of these are AU, so deal. **

**I really want CharminHarkness to try this out. ;) Maybe we can get something out of it, eh? **

**Torchwood belongs to BBC and STARZ network. **

**Boy Meets Girl – Evan Taubenfeld**

Owen wasn't looking for love after Katie, he was actually nervous about getting back into that world. Jack found him and that was the start. Tosh appeared in the picture and Owen was hooked. There was something about the Japanese girl who had just come from the prison that had Owen want to protect her, holding her. He wanted to find out _everything_ about Miss. Toshiko Sato.

Obviously, Owen wasn't going to some right out say it. So he waited until Jack took the team out on dates, he sat next to Tosh, their hands would lightly brush, and they would get caught up in conversations. He would drive her home after work, listening to Twisted Sister and Mister, Mister. When Gwen met the two she knew that there was something about them. Owen was always slightly more protective of Tosh.

And Tosh liked that.

**A-Team** **– Ed Sheeran**

Gwen Cooper wasn't always the goody-two-shoes girl that everyone knows. When she was just about 18 years old, she got into…a rebellious stage. Gwen would go and be with her boyfriend who took her to a whorehouse. Sell her almost. She got caught up in drugs that would help her get away from the pain.

Rhys Williams watched her closely. The story was they met in college, but the real story was that he saw her slowly breaking, that all she did was lay down on the bed and wait for someone to buy her for the night, to slap her face and tell her that she was ugly. Rhys bought her one night, and showed her what life could be like.

Gwen, however, wanted nothing to do with him. She kept hiding from him until he pestered her enough, he took her out, making her drop her drugs. The night was something different, and when Gwen arrived back at the house, she took a couple grams and put it in the pipe, flying away again as another round came for her.

Rhys wanted to save her.

**If You Told Me To – Hunter Hayes**

Jack Harkness found his something true in Ianto Jones. Jack was protective of his teaboy and that was obvious. He would do anything for him. From finding him walking in the rain, and at last at night…Jack told him that he would take him home from now on, if Ianto told him to.

Jack was there when Ianto wanted him, and he wouldn't leave until Ianto told him to. He wanted to know everything about this man, his story. He could see the effects of the Canary Wharf battle and Lisa, along with the Cyber woman.

Jack would always be there until Ianto said leave.

**What Have you Done – Within Temptation**

Toshiko loved Torchwood. She felt more safe there than anything else. She used her brain to the full capacity and it was a thrill to run out, going on a mission. But there were times that she asked her "What have you done?" When she watched as people died and suffered, Tosh couldn't help but think of her mother. She would sit in front of her mother's picture every morning, sitting on her knees with her hands folded perfectly, praying that her mother forgave her.

It was a painful time before Jack found her. He /saved/ her and she owed her life to him. Whenever she felt the weight of the gun in her hand, she didn't know what the outcome would be like. At the end of the day, Tosh would sometimes go running.

And she keeps asking herself "What have you done?"

Nothing more and nothing less, she would walk into a bar, grab a drink and repeat that drink, sometimes calling up Owen, forcing him to come find her and pick her up. She would make moves on him, trying to look sexy and seductive. He would have force himself to took away from her antics. He held her hair while her body expelled the alcohol. And he would put her to bed, and he would lean against the door frame. Owen knew that she was slipping away, he couldn't figure out why.

"What have you done Tosh?"

**Tik Tok – Ke$ha**

Jack liked clubbing, no, he LOVED clubbing. This was one of the perks of being an immortal being. When he walked into a club he didn't have to worry about damage to his liver or anything. He would be up against every hot person in the place, especially men, who kept feeding him drinks and watching in wonder on how he could hold his liquor so well.

Jack loved the feel of someone behind him, their hands on his hips, moving with the music and tandem, he would raise his hands to the person's head and lean back, kissing him. He would do this until the wee hours of the morning and drag himself back to Torchwood, where he would crash in the bathtub.

**Innocence – Avril Lavigne**

Ianto Jones was fairly innocent, he would walk into Torchwood every morning about 5 am, and start on coffee, he would feed Myfanwy and lean against the counter looking around. Ianto liked the peace, it was an innocence before corruption. Every day was a new day, and Ianto couldn't predict what was going to happen. Because it was Torchwood: different day, different shit.

Ianto also loved the innocence between him and Jack. He would think about that often, the soft kisses as they passed each other, the gentle touches when they made love. It was a fuck to Jack but it was love to Ianto. Everything wasn't permanent, Ianto knew that, but the pure bliss of it made it worthwhile. He loved every moment of it.

The quiet was perfect, it was a perfect time to think as Ianto added another splash of crème to his coffee and sip it.

**Me & My Gang – Rascal Flatts**

Torchwood left Jack with some pretty interesting memories. He had friends that came and went, lived and died, worked and retired. But if there was one thing for sure, he was careful about bringing in new people, because as soon as he did, the people wanted to stay. Be a part of this "elite" group.

There was many people involved with Torchwood: freaks, geeks, lovers, fighters..the whole sh-bang. And Jack loved it. So when he took over Torchwood Three, he wanted the best team out there. He found Owen Harper, the doctor; Toshiko Sato, the brains; Ianto Jones, the lover teaboy. He knew it was a good thing that he brought Gwen in.

Gwen was something special to Jack and his little gang. Gwen had that maternal outlook on life, so when he asked her to join, she said yes.

**Welcome to the Black Parade – My Chemical Romance**

Owen doesn't like to talk about his past a whole lot. His father was a strong person, who had a wild soul and he wanted Owen to live a life like his. His father took him to town once to see the marching band. Owen watched in amazement –because at four years old, that was interesting-. Owen's father asked him to be much more than just "Owen Harper" he wanted Owen to be Owen Harper.

So when Owen's father passed away, Owen worked hard to become something much more. He studied hard, got into medical school, got into some music, and met Katie. Owen loved the girl, she was the only one who could tame her, and when Katie fell sick, Owen blamed himself. He was losing the girl.

Owen had always said that nothing could break him. So when Katie died by an alien, he kept telling himself to carry on, he fought with the side that was telling him that he was just beginning. By joining Torchwood Owen Harper became something much more than he ever dreamed.

**Love Story – Katharine McPhee **

It was a love story between Jack and Ianto.

The first time they met, Ianto was running a small tourist stand, guiding people around Cardiff and Jack was running around, catching a weevil. That was the first time he saw Jack. Jack had ran into the stand and maps spewed everywhere. Ianto cursed in Welsh, cleaning them up.

The second time they met was when Ianto found him in the woods and saw him heal right in front of his eyes. Ianto wanted to know more, to feed his mind and Ianto all but stalked him. Eventually Jack gave in and hired after Ianto saved him.

Now, two years later, Ianto was his teaboy, and Jack was his captain and everything made sense.

**Hanging By a Moment – Lifehouse**

Tosh didn't know when she started to love Owen. It just happened. She would lose herself by thinking about him. But she kept her distance. She would take the glances and the soft, accidental brush of their hands when they walked. She was hanging by a moment and Tosh hated that. There was nothing what would stop her from loving this man.

So when everything started crashing down, Tosh died with Owen. She knew that she couldn't do anything to save him, she was shot in the stomach and she went to the one place where she knew that she could die with him.

She leaned against the autopsy table as she held onto her stomach, his cries breaking her heart and she cried as she heard the flooding. Maybe this was how it was supposed to end. She slipped into unconsciousness and eventually everything stopped.

At least she died with him.


End file.
